One Last Fix
by andthencomes
Summary: Recovering Addict - Rae, meets Jax Teller. By coincidence or not she lands in charming, newly orphaned, harboring demons of her own. Jax gives her an offer she can't refuse, but is she getting more than she bargained for? Jax will do anything to save her from herself and from Juice, the reviver of all of her inner struggles.
1. Chapter 1

This past month or so has been literally interview after interview - between battling a pretty bad addiction, finding a place to stay and a full time job in not-so-Charming, California. Shit has been hard. Really hard - and I'm tired of sleeping on my dimwitted cousin's couch.

What brings me to Charming you might ask? Well, I'm the ripe age of 19, newly orphaned due to my parents untimely deaths (with any form of a support system). Now, before you feel bad for me, I would hardly call them parents. Yes, they put a roof over my head for the last eighteen and a half years but other than that they did nothing but expose me to drugs and low standards of living. I'm not thankful for their deaths but apart of me is ready to move on and away from drugs - which brings me here, 20 days sober of any drugs other than alcohol (working on it, but lets not get ahead of ourselves). To my cousin Scott's house, whom while extremely generous just doesn't have much to offer and between the smell of sweat, dirty balls and old pizza - I am more than ready to find a place to rest my own head, and am ready to unload all of my shit from the one thing I did inherit from them, a surprisingly not too beat up Suburban.

Oh my Suburban, how thankful I am for that piece of junk. Got me here all the way from Los Angeles, grabbing everything I could with my own two hands before being evicted by my parents shit head landlord. They seriously have no souls. There I am, mourning the loss of my fucking parents, sporting a fairly heavy withdrawal and I get a eviction notice on my door. I'm 19, I don't have that kind of bread. Plus, LA is fucking expensive. I could barely afford a closet there on my own, Charming will just have to do for now. After all, this is the family I've got left. Dirty or not, it will just have to do. I'm silently thanking the lord though that I have enough money saved from babysitting and selling dope to at least put myself up somewhere else until I've found something stable.

Which also brings me to my next thought, I need to get fucking ready. I'm supposed to meet some dude about a room I found on craigslist in twenty minutes and I am hardly presentable, clad only in a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top, my hair soaked from the shower Scott has so kindly let me use (I wear flip flops in that helpless pit, just an FYI). I don't bother doing my make up as I head towards the door, instead opting for my beat up old Converse, sliding them onto my feet as I grab my purse.

Now, before you think I'm a lunatic for meeting somebody off of Craigslist, my friends do it all the time and more often then not have had the best of luck. I guess, otherwise I may end up in a body bag, who knows. I used to meet shittier people on the corner looking for dime bags then this.

The car ride is short, my iPhone directs me to the small but quaint house in under ten minutes. Phew, I'm early. I pull down the sun visor, taking a moment to look myself over. My once emerald eyes now look dull and the bags clearly show its been a while since I've had a good night of sleep. I pull my strawberry blonde hair into a tight pony tail, trailing loosely in beach like waves down my back. I desperately need a trim, but in order to do that I need a job - which is something I certainly do not have. I calculate in my head the asking price this J. Teller wrote in email, six hundred dollars a month - utilities included. I have at least six thousand dollars saved, not to mention a few things I could sell in a pinch. So, I know I'd be able to get by, now just to convince this unknowing fool that I am worthy. I snap the visor back up, turning the ignition of my car off. It's getting dark out, the sun setting as I make my way towards the front door. Well, here goes nothing. Please don't be a serial killer, please don't wear my skin, I think to myself as I knock on the door, looking down at a few discarded cigarette butts. So what, they smoke? So do I. That isn't a deal breaker for me.

The door swings open after a moment and I'm suddenly at a loss for words, there is no way in hell I'm at the right house. This God standing in front of me can not possibly be resorting to Craigslist for a roommate, let alone anything. He's blonde, his hair slicked back. Eyes blue as the sky, facial hair scruffy but not unkempt, his attire is strange though, some kind of leather vest I've never seen before over a white T-shirt, dark denim jeans, super white Nikes on his feet... smile stricken over his beautiful face. Ugh. I can practically feel my jaw dropping to the floor as he extends his hand to me. When I don't take it immediately he waves a ring clad hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "Hi, I'm Jax." He smiles confidently, once against extending his hand for me to shake.

"Rae." I barely breathe out, finally taking his hand into my own.  
>"You know, I was expecting a man by the name in the email... but I suppose you'll do." He chuckles, pulling his hand back from mine. I can't help but chuckle, "Come on in, let me show you around."<br>"I get that a lot." I say, following behind him. I shut the door for him, taking in the well kept living room. I'm pleasantly surprised that it doesn't resemble Scott's much messier home, in fact it reminds me a lot of my anal retentively clean room back in LA. He has the bare minimums, couch, TV, kitchen table, a few pictures on the walls, mostly abstract art... but its clean, and clean is exactly what I need.  
>"So, this is pretty much it. I keep shit clean. Honestly, I'm hardly ever here. Travel a lot with work. Just looking for somebody who can pay bills on time and make it ya know, feel like a real home. One that gets used and shit." Okay, so his vocabulary is pretty limited to the word shit but beggars can't be choosers and I'd much rather live with somebody clean and sexy then my dirty ass cousin. "Room comes furnished, it's pretty nice. My Ma helped me decorate, its kinda girly. Maybe you'll like that." He looks back at me for a moment before continuing down the hallway. "All I ask of you is to not go through my private shit and don't leave dirty dishes out cause I'm not really here to clean up after myself let alone somebody else."<br>"I completely understand." I finally pipe up, finding my voice. When he opens the door to what looks to be much larger than any room I've ever had, I can't help but grin. "Six hundred for all of this? Wow." I say, looking from the wooden dresser, to the night stands, to the large mirror placed strategically on the wall in front of the vanity. The bed also, made up perfectly, white metal frame - it must be king sized. "It's perfect." I sit down on the bed for a moment, before realizing how rude I must seem.  
>"So, how long you looking to rent for?" He chuckles, sitting down on the edge of the dresser.<br>"At least a year, if not more. I'm really looking for some stability."  
>"Stability is good." He nods, leaning back against the wall. "So, the rooms yours if you want it. I already checked the references you sent me, it all checked out. What do you think?"<br>I don't respond immediately but when I throw my body back against the base of the bed, I can't help but giggle. "I'm home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jax was not kidding when he said he's never home, literally since the day I move in and now, two months later I probably have seen him a handful of times. It's great, kind of like having my own house. My own house with the occasional handsome visitor, one who still leaves me speechless. Ugh. But he's gone once again, left this morning without so much as a wave. See you next month, blonde God.

For me, much of my time is now spent downtown at some dingy bar, trying, pleading, begging them for any type of work to no avail. Just many hangovers. I'm trying to work on that one, but hey, I'm a work in progress.

I'm clad only in a pair of panties and an oversized black t-shirt, standing on the edge of the counter desperately trying to reach for the peanut butter that is for some unknown reason is literally on the top shelf when I hear the front door slam. "Shit." I mumble under my breath as I hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I turn around on the counter, grabbing desperately at the bottom of my shirt as I hear a small chuckle coming from the hall way.

"I knew I put the peanut butter up there for a reason." He leans against the door frame, snickering up at me. "Do you usually walk around the house like that?"

My cheeks flush red as I make a lame attempt to hop down from the counter graciously. "No, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, it's just I wasn't expecting you and I was so hungry and..." I'm blabbering.

"Hey, it's fine." He steps forward, passing me with a swagger I've never seen before. He leans up, pushing my body into the cabinet grabbing the peanut butter jar for me. "My trip got canceled." He shrugged, placing the jar on the counter beside me. I can't help but feel his eyes on me, when I turn to look at him though his mind is elsewhere, and he's moved away, digging through his pile of mail.

I take the opportunity to zip out of there, leaving the peanut butter behind. I dart into my room where I spend the remainder of the day, silently dying of embarrassment. That is until I hear a quiet knock on my door, "Ate you decent?" Jax calls.

"As I'll ever be." I holler, hearing the door handle twist. He enters my room slowly, leaving the door open behind him.

"I see you discovered the meaning of clothes." He smiled, flashing a toothy grin at me.

"Unfortunately." We both laugh, "so, what's up?"

"I have a proposition for you." When I go to interrupt him he hushes me, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. I curl my legs to my chest, the fabric of my leggings rubbing slightly at my cheek. " I know you've been looking for work, any luck?" He pauses, allowing me to shake my head. "I have a business opportunity for you, take it or leave it, I won't be offended." He continues, crossing his arms over his chest. When I don't speak, he continues. Quickly explaining to me that he's apart of a motorcycle club, which sounds more like a cult to me, but I listen. "Getting to the point, I'm looking for some help around the place. I need a bartender, one that listens. If you so happen to hear something odd, just let me know. I think we've got some straying members but I can't put my finger on it. The gig would pay 10 dollars an hour, plus any tips you might get, and I'd slash your rent in half. It'd be four nights a week, starting tonight."

"Okay." I say quickly, not even thinking about it. "I think I can do that." I run a hand through my hair nervously, "What exactly do you need me to find out?"

"Nothing unparticular, just have an open mind and report back to me if you hear anything fishy." He smiled at me, offering his hand to shake once again, "now, I will let you know. These guys are kind of pigs, this isn't for the faint of heart, darling."

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want, but the girls normally wear some flashy shit. The more showing, the better tips." he gets up from the bed, "Be ready in an hour, I'll drive." He doesn't bother looking at me, instead walks away, the door closing behind him.

The next hour is spent vigorously scrubbing and prodding at my body, applying and reapplying make up, along with half of my wardrobe making its way to the floor. I finally settle on a pair of distressed denim jeans, ripped in all the right places, including just under one of my ass cheeks. Thank god for squats. I'm wearing a black halter top, low cut in the front and hardly there in the back. This should work. My makeup is on point, pin up style with a splash of color on my lips, my hair down loosely, straightened.

"I'm ready." I call, exactly fifty five minutes later. Jax has changed too, wearing a blue flannel under what I have learned to be called a kutte, denim jeans hugging his God like body.

"You'll definitely fit the part." He grins, looking at me from head to toe. Whatever that means. "Let's go."

When we go outside, he passed both of our cars, going casually to his motorcycle. "Are you sure about this?" I call after, tapping my boot against the ground, I'm suddenly thankful I went for my knee high riding boots instead of sandals.

"What, you've never rode before?" He sits, straddling the bike. God, he's a god. I shake my head, unable to speak as he hands me a helmet, "Just sit down behind me." I do as I'm told, feeling slightly nervous. "You're gonna have to sit closer than that." I scoot closer, my front hugging the leather of his kutte. "I need you to wrap your arms around me."

"Are you sure?" He doesn't answer, instead pulls them for me around him, resting my hands low on his stomach. I can't help but sigh when he does so, suddenly feeling more nervous. He revs the engine, slowly backing up, causing me to hold onto him tighter.

"This is my first time." I finally mumble, gripping on for dear life.

"It's my pleasure, darlin." He turns his head slightly to grin at me before backing out into the road. In what feels like seconds we are off, my arms gripping his middle for dear life.

At the light he moves one of his hands over mine, pulling them down to his buckle. "Grip on this, you're killing my ribs." I feel my cheeks turn a hot red, I'm thankful he can't see me. I do as I'm told though, firmly holding it. I'm trying desperately to ignore the fact that his, you know, is right near my hand.

As we pull to a stop in what appears to be more of a compound/shop then some sort of club I can't help but hold onto Jax tighter. He turns the bike off, his helmet going with it. "You can let go now." He grins, putting his hand over mine pulling them lightly off of him. I feel my cheeks turning red once again, ugh.

"Sorry." I grumble, Smooth Rae. I try as graciously as I can to dismantle his bike, my legs feeling like complete jello. As I look around I can't help but be intimidated, women wearing even less than me hanging off the arms of men that resemble Jax in someway.

I don't even realize we are inside until Jax tugs on my hand, causing me to come back to reality. "A little overwhelming, I know." He chuckles, dropping my arm. "But fairly simple gig, this is the bar. Beers are in here, liquor is up there. We don't do froufrou drinks so nothing to worry about there, you can drink as much as you want as long as you can serve drinks while doing so. Clean up is not your responsibility, that's what they're here for." He points to a few women, barely clothed and on the laps of much older bikers. "You'll work till two, after that they can take over and the rest of your time here is yours, if you want to go home just let me know. Either I'll take you or one of the prospects."

"What's a prospect?"

"Never mind that, isn't for you to worry about. Any problems though, find me. Okay?"

"Okay." I try to sound enthusiastic, but as he walks away I can't help but feel overwhelmed.

The next few hours are pretty steady, I meet a lot of people. Most of them are kind, however, the women are not. So catty, like I'm after your old ass man. I must be wearing disappointment on my face because I hear from across the bar, "Don't mind them, they're just pissed you showed up with Prince Charming."

He's cute, in an odd sort of way. His haircut which looks to me like some sort of attempt at a Mohawk, with tattoos on the side of his head. He has this sad sort of look about him, one that I can't quite place. Maybe it's the amount of drinks I've had but I find myself talking to him, "Prince Charming?"

"Jax." He smiles, much different then the smug grin Jax has. Sexier even. There is just something mysterious about him. I can read through those tired eyes, I know he struggles with the same demons I do.

"Oh." I chuckle, raising an eyebrow, offering him a shot of tequila.

"Only if you take one too." I nod, pouring one from the bottle. We cheers, clinking the glasses down on the counter, the cheap tequila burning as it goes down my throat. "So, why aren't you off with one of those?" I point at what I have learned to be called, croweaters.

"Not my thing, they're crawling with STD's." He thumbs the neck of his bottle of beer. I can't help but notice how tired the handsome nameless man across from me is.

"You want some coffee?" I offer, not even sure where I could find a coffee pot.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks. I've got my own pick me up." He pulls out a little tin jar, "What time is your shift over?"

I look down at my cellphone, 2:20am. "Its actually been over for the last twenty minutes."

"Follow me." Now, usually I wouldn't and I don't even know what's in that little container of his but I find myself curious and nodding at him. I know I shouldn't be doing this. As I look around I can't help but notice how everyone is so oblivious to each other, there are people practically going at it by the pool tables, others openly smoking joints. This reminds me more of a house party then a club. I guess, I really had the wrong idea about this place.

He pulls me by the arm into a small room, it appears like a college dorm - only grungier. "What's your name?"

"Rae. What's yours?"

"What kinda name is Rae? I'm Juice."

"What kind of name is Juice?" I raise an eyebrow, staring at him. He lets go of my arm, taking a seat.

"Touche." He smiles, walking over to the empty desk. He quickly opens his tin, pouring what looks to me like cocaine out on the counter. "You ever speedballed before?"

"No." I lie, only ever hearing the term loosely with my parents. "I don't shoot anything though." At least through them, I picked up that much.

"No worries, me either, Girl." He smiles, laying two separate piles of like substances on the counter. He then divides them by two again. I can't help but feel a nervous sensation run through my veins and into my gut. What the fuck am I doing? And why do I want to do it so bad? I guess that's the drug addict in me. I follow his lead, taking one line and then the other, feeling a familiar mix of up and down. My whole body is vibrating, my mind racing but falling away all in one motion. I hardly even notice when he puts a hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer as I turn towards him. "You're so sexy." He mumbles, burrowing his head into my neck. Usually, my first response would be to pull away but as he presses his lips against my bare neck, I can't help but moan. This is my payment to him, I'll never change.

It literally feels like I'm on fire, my head rolls back as he pushes me into the counter, raising my legs so they wrap around him. He kisses up and down my neck, to my jaw, and then to my lips, his hands bracing my bottom. "Are you sure this okay?" I whisper, moaning quietly again.

"Don't worry, girl." He speaks low, pulling back from me slightly.

He gave me what feels like my first fix. I can't help but give into him. He kisses me, leaning us further back onto the table. His hands move under my shirt, ripping it off of me in an instant. What comes next I'm not exactly proud of but it happened. Over and over again.

When I finally come to, my legs are in the air, braced over Juice's shoulder as he pumps into me for the umpteenth time this evening. We are a sweaty mess, of cum - both his and mine - and drug fueled lust. I don't even realize my name is being called until the dorm room door slams open against the wall. It's Jax and he's pissed.

"Get the fuck off of her." He calls, slamming the door shut behind him. "She's only fucking nineteen." He throws him off of me and into the wall, I look over to him and to Juice, attempting to cover myself with the cheap bed sheet. "Get dressed, Rae." He demands, not even looking at me. I make a lame attempt in getting up, my legs feeling something like jello when I stand. "Are you a fucking moron, getting a little girl all doped up? What if she fucking died?"

"Off it, Jax. Nobody made her do anything she didn't want to do." His voice is off, slurring as he speaks to Jax. The sight would be funny in any other situation. I can't help but want to defend myself but when I open my mouth nothing comes out.

I barely have my jeans on when I feel Jax's body against mine, helping me into my shirt. I didn't even notice I was shaking until that very moment. "Lets get you home, Darlin'." My head rolls back as he picks me up, not even bothering to grab my shoes. "We'll get those later."

When we get outside the cold crisp air hits me like a brick, I pat Jax's shoulders. "Down." He drops me in an instant, his arms still hoisting themselves around my waist. I throw myself forward attempting to throw up but nothing comes. I feel myself falling to my knees, Jax coming with me.

He rubs my back, "It's okay, Rae. Let it all out." He holds me tighter, rubbing my messy hair. "Juice is a fucking junkie, I knew it. He's exactly who I wanted you to keep an eye on." He kisses my temple, in what feels more like a fatherly gesture than anything. "You did good, don't you worry. It's all gonna be okay. This won't happen again." Tears are rolling down my face now and don't stop until we get home. He runs a shower for me, but when my legs give in as he attempts to strip me of my jeans he sighs.

"Help." I whisper, attempting to brace myself against the counter space. I finally throw up into the toilet, Jax's hand resting on my back as I let it all go. He even helps me brush my teeth, when I notice we're both messy with my vomit. Great Rae, just fucking great. "I need help, Jax."

"It's okay, don't worry." He strips me from my shirt and then my jeans, leaving me only in my soiled panties. Usually I would be embarrassed, but I can barely move let alone think. He places me in the shower, letting go of me slowly. I sit with my knees to my chest, bracing the wall as the water pounds down on me. I watch as he strips himself of his clothes, leaving his boxers on and joins me, sitting behind me. He rubs my hair, my shoulders, my sore thighs, everywhere that I need - avoiding my core. I am thankful he isn't a pervert, and that he just holds me as I convulse against him. I lean forward, heaving as he rubs my back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay, my ex-wife was a junkie too. I can help you. It's okay." His knees rest against mine, leaning forward with me. I can feel his bearded chin against my shoulder, holding me around my middle.

"I never want to do that again. I promised myself I'd never do that again." I whisper, leaning my head against the tile.

"Its okay, shhh." He whispers back, "I'm going to take care of you." I look back at him for a moment, trying to take him in. He looks so open, searching my eyes as well. "It's all going to be okay."

"I trust you." and in that moment I do, maybe I'm naive but I believe him. He might just be the one who saves me.


	3. Chapter 3

Being taken care of was an understatement. Jax literally has done everything for me in the last twenty four hours, I don't think anyone has ever gone this far out of their way to help me.

"It's okay, Jax. You don't have to stay with me." I say quietly from the bed, blankets up to my chin. I'm shivering from head to toe.

"Rae, I want to. Really." He hands me a cup of water and a small pill. "This will help you sleep."

"I don't want any drugs." I push my hand up and out against his.

"It's okay, darlin. You need to wean yourself slowly." I take the pill from him, placing it on the tip of my tongue. OxyContin. I swallow it slowly, looking at him for assurance. "We are gonna taper you down, okay?" I nod, still shivering.

"Will you hold me, Jax." I ask quietly, pulling back the covers. I'm wearing a tank top and boy shorts, but I don't care. It's the least that I can give to him after all of this. He nods, pushing his kutte off of him and into the chair across the room, kicking his shoes and socks off in a swift motion. I stare at him intently as he unbuttons his flannel, discarding it along the chair as well. He's left in a SAMCRO T-shirt and his jeans that hug his hips in just the right ways. This may be the drugs talking or how fucked up I am in all ways right now but I'm wrapped around him in so many ways.

He gets into bed with me, "you're burning up." He says, wrapping his tattooed arm around me.

"I'm freezing, Jax." He rubs up and down my arm, pulling me closer to him. In any other circumstance I think this would be totally uncalled for but in the moment I feel so blessed. "I have a problem." I whisper, pushing my face into the crook of his shoulder. He smells like pine and old spice.

"We all have problems, darlin'." He whispers back, pulling back the hair that's covering my face. "Some of us just need more help then others. My ex, Wendy, she had a problem too. I tried to help her but she fought me every step of the way, killed my unborn kid and herself with the stuff. You'll be different, I swear. We are gonna fix you." He's looking down at me, I can tell part of him is broken too. "I won't give up on you, I swear." Here I am in bed with a man I barely know, feeling more secure then I have in many moons.

To thank him I do the only thing I know how to do, even in my fuzzy state of mind I can feel his eyes on me, as I lean up to kiss his tortured lips his eyebrows furrow. "You don't have to do this, you know." He whispers, pulling slightly away from me.

"I want to." I say, bringing shaking hand up to his cheek. He adjust himself so his face is hovering over mine, I can feel his warm breath on my skin. I take my time, running a hand through his unkempt hair, closing the space between us. His lips are nothing like Juice's, they're soft, warm and welcoming. He doesn't force his tongue in like an intruder, instead he kisses me as if he's afraid I might break. I pull myself closer to him, deepening the kiss for him. Our mouths opening, tongues dancing together. I almost forget the numbness I'm feeling as the heat rises in my belly. My nipples grow firm against his chest, a small moan falling from my lips.

"You're so young." He says, pulling back from me. "You deserve so much more than all of those shit heads have given to you." I shake my head but he cups my chin, turning me to face him. "I'm going to make love to you like a girl like you always deserved, just tell me you want to and not that you feel obligated to."

"I want to, Jax. More than anything." He closes the space between us once again, this time deepening our kiss. We never break apart, not even when our clothes, one by one are being discarded to the floor. Even naked, I've never felt so exposed before. Even barely high this is sobering, he rubs me in all the right ways, his hands firmly grip my chest, as our bodies become one. I can feel the head of his cock against my center, daring to push further. In a swift motion he's inside of me, bracing himself with his arms against the bed frame and on me, our lips still connected. I'm moaning against his lips, him burying himself deep inside of me. He's bigger than most, I notice and the way he moves his hips has me begging for more.

He flips me so I'm on top of him now, pulling me down on him, He's in a sitting position, our lips still connected as I move against him. He holds me close, rocking my body against his, a soft moan leaving my lips. I can feel myself coming closer to the edge as he pushes further into me. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispers, his hands holding my breast and hip eagerly.

I hold my fingers against his hair, pulling his hair as he pumps himself into me. "don't lie to me." I whisper, "I'm a mess."

"Doesn't make you any less beautiful." He groans, moving his lips to my neck. His teeth graze my neck and then my earlobe, he whispers again, "Trust me." He groans again, his hands moving to my bottom. I nod, throwing my head back as I moan. "Cum for me, baby." He whispers, running his hands down my sides and to my front, rubbing my center as he pounds into me.

"Jax!" I scream, grinding down onto him as I finally reach my brink. He holds me close as he rings into me once again, riding his orgasm out with mine. He groans into my neck before reaching up to kiss my lips once more, holding me to him. I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***3rd person***  
>Rae sits up, allowing her legs to dangle over the side of the bed. She hastily rubs at her eyes, wiping the sleep from them. "Jax." She whispers, feeling a wave of nausea come over her. It's been like this ever since that night, some days up, others down but she's been off the pills for nearly a week now, which is better than she could ever say about herself before. She really had tried weaning herself the old fashion way but with the temptation of his club and of Juice; she had definitely made a few slips, some even including Juice and his bed. She's a whore, she will admit but in the moment she would have done anything for a fix. Also, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she was falling for the familiarity in Juice and the way he accepted who she was versus Jax continuously trying to change her.<p>

As she runs herself to the toilet she barely notices Jax's presence behind her. He rubs her back gently, pulling her hair back and away from her face. "Rae, I think you should go to the doctors." He says calmly, resting the back of his hand against her forehead as she leans back into him.

"So they can tell me I'm a drug addict too? No, thanks." She mumbles, lurching herself back over the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach.

"I think you're pregnant." He finally says, moving his ring clad finger down to the small of her back.

She flinches abruptly, "There is no way." Rae says, pulling away from him now. "Don't even joke."

"I'm not joking, I've wanted to say something for a while… I just couldn't, I don't know. I just didn't want to rock the boat." He runs a hand through his hair now, leaning back against the bathroom wall. "When was your last period?"

"I don't know, around when I started working at the club." She answers honestly, flushing the toilet in front of her. "But that isn't funny, Jax."

"Rae, that was three months ago. You're clean. There is no reason you should still be getting this sick." He says, standing up. He holds his hands out for her to grab, pulling her up in an instant. "It's uh, okay if you are." He offers a toothbrush to her, which she takes gratefully.

After brushing her teeth she washes off her face, him standing patiently behind her the entire time. She lets the thought sink in for a moment, unable to look at him she returns to his bedroom, where she has slept nearly every night since their first encounter. She strips herself of her clothes, looking into the mirror only briefly but notices she does look a little fatter and her nipples did look bigger. Could she really be? No. No way. She shrugs the thought away.

"I can go get you a test or something." He looks over at her for a moment, smiling at her exposed chest. "You know I would be there for you if you are, right?"

"That would actually be great, Jax." She whispers, pulling one of his t-shirts over her head. He watches it fall to just the top of her thighs, smiling once again over at her. "I'll clean up around here while you're gone."

Now, Jax and Rae certainly weren't official. They didn't ever hold hands or go on dates or anything like that but every night they fell into bed together and had become pretty close over the past few months. Jax however had no clue about her continuing to have, well, relations with Juice. She shuddered at the thought as she heard his bike rev in the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>*1st Person*<strong>

Two blue lines. They change everything. Jax pulls the test away from my hands, looking at it for a moment and then down at me. "I guess you were right." I whisper, this can't possibly be happening. I cannot even take care of myself let alone a baby, and what if it's Juice's. I don't even begin to know where to start there, as far as Jax knows I nipped that in the butt months ago. He is going to kill me. Ugh. What have I done? I can feel tears streaming down my face, this can't possibly be happening.

"Rae, it's going to be fine." He assures me, "You know I'll take care of you and the baby."

I wipe my cheek quickly, "I have to get ready for work." I offer him a small smile, "We'll just talk about this later."

My nerves are shot once I see Juice walk into the club room, I can't help but notice the way my hand shakes as I reach over to hand him his usual. "Hey." I say quietly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"You okay? You're shaking like your feigning." Juice looks me over for a moment, I can tell his eyes find a comfortable place at my barely covered chest. "You want a bump?" He offers, sliding a small canister across the bar quickly.

* * *

><p>"No." I say honestly, looking around before I scoot it back towards him. "We need to talk." I look around, thankful that Jax is nowhere to be found. "My shift is nearly over, can you take me somewhere?" I whisper, grabbing my purse. I don't wait for him to respond; instead I walk outside knowing that he will follow.<p>

Her arms are snuggled around his middle, head leaning on his shoulder as he drives his motorcycle towards his house. She's been there one too many times as of lately, always noting how terribly clean it is.

* * *

><p><strong>*3rd Person*<strong>

When they arrive he offers her his hand, taking it into his larger ones before pulling her into the house. Once inside he wastes no time going to kiss her, at first she responds to his touch but after a moment breaks away. "Juice, I'm serious." She whispers, moving her hands to the side of his face. "I'm pregnant."

She waits for his response but he stands there frozen, lips hesitant to move but his hands move to grip hers. "Say something, please before I lose my mind."

"What are we going to do?" Is his first response, "Jax is going to kill me?" Her stomach drops, him now voicing her own concern.

"If I tell him he's going to kill you and throw me out on the street." Rae squeezes his hands gently before letting go, watching as they both fall to their sides. They shift to the couch, so they're sitting next to each other, his arm quickly going to drape over her waist.

"What if you don't tell him Rae and you have a little Hispanic baby come out nine months from now he's really going to flip, am I right?" She only nods, half shocked that he is speaking level-headed.

"But what if it's his?" Rae whispers now, closing her eyes. Her knees feel weak as she moves out of Juice's grasp. "Fuck." She groans, dropping her hands to her knees. She begins hyperventilation, her finger nails scratching against her bare knees.

"And what if it is Rae? I told you how I feel about you. I told you to leave him and come home to me. It doesn't fucking matter, Rae." He repeats. And he had told her, many times actually. Generally it was during a binge and she often was too fucked up to even remember him pouring his heart out to her. Juice had a heart, they all knew it. It took him finding her for him to discover it.

"What about the dope, Juice? Have you even thought of that? What if our baby comes out fucked up? What are you going to do, between feedings take a bump or two? That isn't okay, Juice." Rae runs her hands through her hair now.

"I'll get clean, I swear. I'll do anything." He smiles now, "This is our chance at happiness, Rae. You always say you want a family. You know I need that too." He leans forward now, cupping her chin, and without waiting her presses a light kiss to her lips. "I know this won't be easy, Rae." He kisses her again, "But we will get through this." He kisses her once more, "Now, I'm going to call Jax and have him come over here. Okay?" He doesn't wait for her response, "It's going to be okay." He says once more before standing up, walking away from her to grab his phone.

"We need to talk." She hears him say, her skin suddenly crawling at the sound of his voice. **This should be fun.**


End file.
